Cenred's Thousand Years
by cristina reid
Summary: Songfic. Thousand years SLASH! Merlin/Cenred. I put this as fanasty becuse I was fantasysing about Merlin naked, while i was writing. lol
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything, we all know it, so I don't have to say it.

_*Heart beats fast, colors and promises*_  
_*How to be brave, I can I love when I'm afraid to fall*_  
_*But watching you stand alone*_  
_*All of my doubt, suddenly goes away somehow*_  
_*One step closer*_

The King stood with his bow in hand, watching the beast in front of him as it growled and showed its sharp teeth. The King's dark eyes stared straight into the monsters. His brows narrowed and... swoosh! He let the arrow go and it struck the beast in the heart. His knights watched in amazement as the bear snarled, it took one step towards the fearless king then fell to its death. The knights cheered loudly.

Cenred smirked as he walked towards the dead animal. He used his huge black boot to roll the bear over then looked towards his men. "We have fur for the winter."

The knights cheered even louder.

"Nothing can stand up to you your majesty." One congratulated as he walked up to the beast with a carving knife. "It's very big too."

Cenred nodded and hummed. He looked ahead and his brows narrowed at seeing something he hadn't noticed before. A beautiful clear stream. The king walked towards the water. As he got closer, the sound of the tiny waves hitting rocks could be heard. Cenred walked up to the water and smiled at the orange fish that could be seen through the clean water.

He inhaled the scent of the mist in the air and looked up. The king's smile slowly faded.

There, just at the other edge of the stream under the water fall was a pale back. It wasn't the body of a woman, though, no. It was of a man. It only showed for a second, the next second the body disappeared under the water. The king took a step forward and watched as the body swam from under. The slim body swam gracefully until it reached the middle of the river.

_*Time stands still, beauty in all she is*_  
_*I will be brave, I will not let anything take away*_  
_*What's standing in front of me*_  
_*Every breath, every hour has come to this*_  
_*One step closer*_

Then Cenred could just make out a hint of the pale face as it swam up and towards the surface. The water seemed to smoothly move aside, knowing that it's beauty was nothing compared to the one that had shamed it, and now the water was no longer in control. The man was.

The head rose above the water. Eyes shut beautifully, like in a movie. The body stood on its two legs, the eyes fluttered open and Cenred could not breathe right. The man stood with his mouth lightly open, amazed that such ocean-blue colored eyes existed. He'd never seen such beauty. His eyes trailed down the body and that's when he noticed that not only was the chest bare, but the whole body had absolutely no clothing. Cenred's eyes quickly trailed back to the blue eyes. The eyes stared back, unashamed.

Thats when the King noticed. This was no man, this was still a boy, no older than 17.

The boy slowly walked towards the King and the man felt his heart beat faster, like it would pop out of his chest, and making his stomach twist with the agony of desperation to touch the boy.

He could see the boy's legs moving under the water as he got closer, how the boy's finger tips trailed the very surface of the water, and how the boy's chest lightly fell and rose with his light breathing.

The boy was shameless. Of course, he had nothing to be shamed about.

Cenred hadn't noticed he dropped his sword the moment the boy's naked body was in the air for all to see. The King gulped too nervous for his own liking. Hell! No one made him feel this way! No one shamed King Cenred!

_* I have died everyday waiting for you*_  
_*Darling don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years*_  
_*I'll love you for a thousand more_*

The King's thoughts where shattered when the boy stood a foot from him, a tiny smile on his pink full lips. The lips that were suddenly on Cenred's. They were soft, just as the King figured.

The boy pulled his lips away and stood with that same smile as he stared into the dark eyes. Cenred could swear his own knees where quaking loud enough for the forest to hear.

_*And all along, I believed I would find you*_  
_*Time as brought your heart to me, I have loved you*_  
_*For a thousand years, I'll love you for a thousand more*_

The boy smiled a little more. "How is your morning, King Cenred?"

The man frowned. "You know me?" He said surprised.

The boy's eyes trailed to the floor for a small second before he looked back at the King with a seductive look in his eyes. "Everyone knows the most fearless King around this part of the forest." He said low.

Cenred was even more surprised that the boy suddenly looked shy.

"Would his majesty require any of my services?" He said shamelessly.

Cenred gave a small breathy moan. He would like the boy to do so much at that moment. But he couldn't risk that, no. Not with his men so close and anyone could walk by any moment.

He pulled off his cloak and wrapped it around the boy's thin body. "Why not come to my castle." The King offered, he licked his suddenly dry lips. "You will be...most welcome... to stay." He added.

The boy smiled and walked closer so his head was on Cenred's shoulder. "For how long my lord?"

Cenred gulped dryly. "What is your name, love?"

"Merlin."

The king nodded. "Merlin, will you marry me?"

The boy smiled more. "I'd love to." He brought his lips to the King's and they shared another soft but more passionate kiss.

They heard a clear of a throat and they both turned to see Cenred's men standing and staring.

"Sorry, Majesty. Did we...miss something?"

Cenred shook his head. "Nothing that concerns you." He grabbed Merlin's hand and walked towards his horse the knight was holding. The King brought his hands around Merlin's waist and easily lifted him so he was sitting sideways on the horse, because the boy was, after all still naked. The king jumped on is horse and grabbed the reigns from his knight then he was off, leaving his confused knights wondering about the strange boy.

_*One step closer*_  
_*One step closer*_

_* I have died everyday waiting for you*_  
_*Darling don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years*_  
_*I'll love you for a thousand more*_  
_*And all along, I believed I would find you*_  
_*Time as brought your heart to me, I have loved you*_  
_*For a thousand years, I'll love you for a thousand more*_

I was hearing this song and thought of a naked Merlin and Cenred "together", lol.  
Review Please :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I've decided to make a muti-chapter songfic for Merlin/Cenred. Hope you like XD!  
Song: Hallelujah sung by: Rufus Wainwright.

PS: Never knew this song was so sexual. lol!

chapter2

He remembered the first time they met. The first time he lay on his eyes on Merlin. He knew it was love at first sight. Who would have known that it all would turn around because of a stupid argument. Damn his jealousy! But he couldn't help it. He wanted Merlin for himself. Cenred couldn't feel more helpless than at that moment.

_I heard there was a secret cord, that David played and it pleased the Lord,_  
_But you don't really care for music, do you?_  
_It goes like this, the fourth, the fifth, the minor fall, the major lift,_  
_The baffled king composing, Hallelujah._

(Flashback)

Cenred could only watch as Merlin stood staring up at the night sky across from his own apartment building. A lot of people would have gotten excited, being able to see such a beautiful by just standing there, starting to pull his shirt over his head. Cenred slowly walked closer to the window of his apartment and lifted it. He slowly lifted one leg out then other until he was standing on the fire escape. When he saw the boy just standing there, Cenred got confused.

That was until the thunder sounded loud, just like bursting a cloud, which suddenly starting pouring millions of raindrops. Cenred only blinked the rain out that ran in his eyes as he found himself suddenly climbing the fire escape across the street.

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah._

(Flashback)

Merlin loved this. Every night he would wait on the roof, waiting for rain to pour on him. He loved feeling the warm rain. The sky was just a dark blue at the moment, but he could tell. He knew it was going to rain. So he started taking off his clothes. When he was done he stood there, in the dark night sky, waiting for what he loved most. In the rain, Merlin felt free. Especially when it was dark out.

_Your faith was strong, but you needed proof,_  
_You saw her bathing on the roof,_  
_Her beauty in the moonlight overthrew you._

Cenred reached the top of the roof soaking wet, but he didn't care at the moment as he watched the boy running his hands over the rain on his arms and shoulders. Cenred's brows narrowed in confusion and he slowly walked forward.

"What are you doing up here?" He said low.

Merlin didn't even flinch, he only shrugged. "I like it... the rain." He blinked then turned around and smiled when he realized who was there. The man from across the street.

Cenred looked around the roof. "It's kind of lonely up here."

Merlin shrugged again. "There's no one to come with me, so I come alone."

Cenred nodded. "I, for one don't like heights."

Merlin smiled more. "Then what are you doing up here?"

The older man shrugged. "I don't know. But I prefer to be at home, on flat ground."

"What's stopping you from going?" Merlin said low, but still smiling.

Cenred looked across the roof where his apartment was. "It's more lonely down there."

Merlin smiled still, making Cenred visibly shiver in delight. "Would you like some company?" Merlin said low and somewhat lustful.

Cenred eyed the boy for a moment before he slowly nodded.

**Some hours later.**

Merlin held Cenred against the lazy boy chair straddling his legs, the lever on the seat had been pulled a while ago, so Cenred was looking up at him.

"Tell me what you want." The boy whispered.

Cenred stood breathing heavy through his mouth. "What more could you give?" He said breathless as he brought his hands to the slim waist of the naked boy above him. The last hours they had together were breath-taking and sexy and... "Wow." Cenred breathed.

Merlin smiled as he grabbed the long wavy locks in his fists. "Wow what?" He said teasing.

She tied you to a kitchen chair, she broke your throne, she cut your hair And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah.

Cenred looked around his now destroyed apartment. What the... The table was broken, the top mattress of the bed was on the floor, containers of ice cream and jello and whipped cream on the counter...

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

_Maybe I've been here before, I know this room, I've walked this floor,_  
_I used to live alone before I knew you._  
_I've seen your flag on the marble arch, love is not a victory march,_  
_It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah._

Cenred wiped at the sweat on his face and exhaled as he copied Merlin and grabbed the boy's hair in his fists. "I don't want this to end."

Merlin smiled and lightly shrugged. "It doesn't have to." He whispered.

Cenred shook his head disbelieving. "I've had... so many people tell me that, but it was never real."

Merlin licked his bottom lip. "Now it's different." He said lower.  
(End Flashback)

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah._

Cenred shook his head and walked over to his window and saw him sitting on the edge of the roof, just looking over at passing cars. He had to turn his face, but that didn't help. His eyes landed directly on top of the chair where he and Merlin had most of their passion. The man sighed and walked over to the fridge to get a drink. He grabbed a soda, opened it and took a long drink then stood there staring at the table he'd bought shortly after Merlin's first visit.

_There was a time you let me know whats really going on below,_  
_But now you never show it to me, do you?_  
_And I remember when I moved in you, the holy dark was moving to,_  
_And every breath we drew was Hallelujah._

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah._

Cenred was cut from his thoughts by a short tap on his window. He looked towards it and quickly put the soda on the counter then walked over to the window. He lifted it.

Merlin stood there sniffling. "I'm sorry. Please... I'm alone."

Cenred stared for a moment before he slowly shook his head. "You have to realize that I can't do this, Merlin." He said low.

Merlin blinked, making new tears fall. "Nothing happened with Arthur, I swear."

Cenred turned his head away, not wanting to see the heart-break of his love.

_Maybe there's a God above, and all I ever learned from love,_  
_was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you._

"You have to believe me." Merlin whispered. "Because I can't think of any way else to try to convince you."

No response. But Merlin could see Cenred was thinking. Merlin wouldn't let that happen. Everytime Cenred stopped and thought, he always ended you saying no.

So Merlin climbed in the window, grabbed his love's face in his hands and brought their lips together in a soft kiss. He stood that way, hoping Cenred would change his mind, and after a long moment, Merlin finally pulled away. He could see the wheels turning in Cenred's head, the sadness and hurt. Merlin would fix it.

"Tell me what you want?" He whispered.

_And it's not a cry you can hear at night, it's not somebody who's seen the light,_  
_It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah._

Cenred gulped dryly as he stared into the sea-blue eyes. He couldn't help it. Who would? "I want...you." He said low.  
Merlin's pink lips raised. "You can have me. Forever."

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah._  
_Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah._

A/N: I wanted to do this cause it's fun, so shut up and review! lol.  
Review Please :)


End file.
